


I'll stay with you, my dear.

by Fruggykitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruggykitty/pseuds/Fruggykitty
Summary: Keith's been on a BoM for three months and makes a late night return. Things get emotional and Lance does his best to comfort his boyfriend.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	I'll stay with you, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I made this literally tonight and almost cried 4 times writing this! Very emotional! Listen to Butterfly's Repose if u rlly wanna cry. Anyways, this is for my dear friend Noelle!!! Happy birthday!!!! I've been wanting to write you something for a bit and I hope this feeds ur hurt comfort Keith desires !!! Never written smth like this before so I hope u enjoy it and I love you so much ! <3<3<3
> 
> ps pls lemme know abt spelling errors hehe I'm v tired

°☆•.*☆•°.*°☆•.*☆•°.*

The castles' day lights have turned dark. The hallways empty and Lance waits.

It's been three months since Keith left on his mission. Tonight was the night he was supposed to return and Lance had been distracted and buzzing with energy all day. Hunk had cooked a special dinner in honor of Keith's return. Lance had set up their bedroom for a personal movie night too. The whole team had been ecstatic for Keith to come back home.

The good mood had dulled when Kolivan space-face-timed them and gave the news that Keith had been injured. It hadn't been life threatening but it was no small boo-boo you could slap a bandaid on. The worry and anxiety had scrambled into this huge ball of heaviness in Lance's chest. it got more burdening as time went on and they couldn't even call Keith to check in, they didn't want to make the medbay or trip time any longer than it had to be. And the Blades were a bit weird with communication and were always a little annoyed with team Voltrons want for frequent calls.

So they would have to wait the estimated time he'd get back after being patched up.

Eight varga. And it had already been dinner time when they'd gotten the message. The celebratory dinner was turned into a celebratory breakfast. The team had all already said their goodnights.

Lance wasn't sure if they were actually asleep but he knew for sure he was not going to be able to get a wink of shut-eye.

Well, that's what he thought. It was like 4AM on the castle, Lance was dozing off maybe a little bit. His eyes kept fluttering and the fairy lights he had set up were soothing. Reminded him of home when he'd sleep over in his big sisters' room.

He wasn't feeling sleepy anymore when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Babe?" Lance said, hair sticking up everywhere and drool on his cheek.

He scrambled to his feet, knees weak and body warm from sleep. Lance slapped his hand on the scanner and the door swiped open. He blinked and his face lit up with a smile, "Keith!"

There he was.

"Lance." That familiar voice rasped. Lance tried to suppress his shiver. He missed his voice so much. And man, had this guy gotten taller? His hair is definitely longer too. Whatever, Lance could tease him later but right now he- wait.

His smile waned when he saw the look on Keith's face. Pinched. Exhausted.

It was his Im-being-pushed-past-my-limits face.

"Hey, sweetheart. Wanna come in? How're you feeling?" Lance asked, his tone and volume much gentler. He was still vibrating with energy and excitement because holy fuck, his boyfriend was here! But, also _holy fuck,_ his boyfriend is exhausted and injured somewhere. Keith nods tiredly, shuffling inside.

Lance steps back, free hand going to Keith's lower back, and the other closing the door.

Keith stops and stares at the state of their room and Lance laughs nervously. Their bed is piled high with blankets and pillows, a stuffed animal or two even joining the crowd. Fairy lights line the walls, a soft purple that goes nicely with the turquoise castle lights. There's a projector, the one usually used for video games but instead of a video game console there's a small device hooked up to it. It's full of downloaded movies from across the galaxy and the Alteans' archives. It was fun to guess the plot and laugh at the outlandish acting and animation.

"Um, yeah, I hope you like it? I wanted to make a nice space for us to relax in." Lance scratched at the back of his neck, giving Keith a glance.

Keith's chin is wobbling but his face is stern. He just clears his throat. Looks at Lance, and wow, his eyes are shiny.

A small part of Lance's heart cracks at the eyebags under those pretty eyes. That big ball of grossness in his chest pulses and his chest tightens. How badly had Keith been hurt? What had he seen out there on his mission? Death? Orphaned children, mourning people and innocent prisoners he couldn't save? Lost team members and injuries and traumas that he shouldn't have to go through? So much pain.

Lance was about to ask again if Keith was okay but then his boyfriend lets out a soft hiccup.

Lance watches in horror as tears begin to roll down Keith's cheeks. He starts to bow over, greasy hair hiding Keith from Lance's wide eyes. broad shoulders that are always carrying so much shake under the weight of failure, loss and duty. Hands that have to wield weapons to stay alive and protect, now rub at soft skin and wipe up tears. Lips that are expected to be kept in a serious line, now pant and release soft sounds of misery.

Lance bends down, trying to get into his line of sight, "Hey, hey, hey."

"Keith, it's okay." Lance whispers, hand gently taking the other boys. "I'm here, babe."

Keith is shaking, his hair hangs in his face and his sobs are near silent. Lance's heart aches, blue eyes soft and glassy. He rubs his thumb along the back of Keith's hand, gently swiping at his knuckles.

Keith's shoulders are slumped and he looks so small.

"You don't have to speak, okay? don't need to talk to me. I already know, baby."

Keith nods his head, and the familiar dark mop of hair drops lower, his hand that isn't in Lance's scrubs at his face harder. He gasps and he holds his stuttering breaths and continues to wipe at his tears even as Lance gently hushes him. Lance steps closer to him, gently pulling Keith in.

"C'mere," Lance says against Keith's cheek. "I'm right here."

He wraps his arms around Keith and gives him a squeeze. He buries his face in Keith's hair and his brows crinkle together, eyes falling shut, grimace on his lips. His boyfriend trembles against him, standing stiff as a plank, not uttering a sound. Shaking hands hesitantly find home at the small of Lance's back. The new red paladins hands pet through Keith's hair and cup the back of his neck, cradling him close, like something precious.

"Honey, hold on to me, 'kay?"

Keith's hands grip at Lance shirt, loose and shaking. Lance swipes a hand down Keith's back, rubbing firmly, soothing. He finds the zipper in Keith's blade uniform and pulls it down, and starts to unbuckle Keith's chest plate, gently putting it on the floor. Keith's knees shake and Lance pulls him close to lean against his chest. Keith's fists squeeze tighter into Lance's shirt the longer he is held, like he's scared Lance will fade away like a daydream if he let's go.

Once the top half of Keith's body is bare Lance guides Keith over to their bed. Keith's usual grace is lost and he stumbles and he quietly says Lance's name again. Lance just hums, hand squeezing at Keith's bicep, arm wrapped around his back as he guides him.

Keith sits down heavily, still sniffling. He won't look at Lance or speak anything besides a barely there ' _Lance_ '. And the more he says it the more it sounds like a cry.

One of Keith's biggest weaknesses is being unable to admit to his exhaustion and burnout. but it's not like he has to when he has Lance to point it out for him.

"It's time to rest now." Lance murmurs.

Keith doesn't say anything in reply, but he let's Lance tilt his head up with a gentle hand on his chin. Lance's long fingers cup flushed skin and he wipes away the tears still making new tracks. Lance offers a weak, fond smile. "Hey, beautiful." He whispers, pushing back Keith's bangs and gently kissing Keith's forehead. Keith chokes out a chuckle, but it sounds humorless. Like he doesn't believe Lance.

They'll work on that.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back, okay, angel?" Lance's voice is soft, sweet and Keith reacts positively. The ball of worry and anxiety loosens behind Lance's ribs when Keith melts into his touches, and nods weakly. Lance smiles wider, this one more real, proud. He pulls away, brushing his hand through Keith's hair again.

He gestures to the rest of the Blade suit. "Take the rest off for me," Lance says with his back to his boyfriend, busy digging around for comfy clothes. He pulls out a pair of old worn sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. And a pair of sleep shorts for himself.

When he returns to Keith he's mostly naked and swaying where he sits on the edge of their bed. Lance changes quickly and gets closer to Keith to pass him the much more comfortable clothing. As Keith puts on the soft fabric Lance piles up the armour and stretchy space suit material. Once it's secure in his arms he carries it to the corner of the room so neither of them would have to look at it.

Out of sight out of mind.

Keith's dressed when he reaches the bed again and he looks rather adorable. Worn thin, upset, in need of some cuddles and has a big bandage on his left arm, but still handsome. Lance climbs into bed, straddling Keith when he scoots back. He cups Keith's face and pecks his lips. Keith's hands immediately go to Lance's waist this time, holding him close. Lance smiles against Keith's lips.

"I'm going to stay right here with you, hun. You can relax." He soothes, hands petting through Keith's hair, gently brushing the strands out of his face. Keith nods, mumbling a soft "Okay." Thick brows knit together and tired, puffy eyes slide closed as Lance continues petting at Keith's hair, scratching his head gently.

He makes a small pleased noise when he realizes he has a rubber band on his wrist and gives Keith a quick loose ponytail. He had been holding it for Allura but hopefully she won't mind.

"Better?" He asks. Keith nods.

Lance hums, "Good. Let's lay down."

After some maneuvering Lance has Keith in his arms, curled against his chest. Usually Keith was the big spoon but Lance just tsked and shook his head when Keith tried to take the position. Keith looked a little bashful but gave in. He knows what Keith needs right now but he knows he won't ask for it. He throws his leg over Keith's, wiggles his arm under his waist and curls it around him. His other hand pets at Keith's chest. Lance makes sure they lay on their right side so Keith isn't sleeping on his hurt arm. He noses at the back of Keith's neck, pressing a kiss to the soft spot behind his ear.

"Close your pretty eyes, sweetheart." Lance whispers. Keith nods and snuggles back, closer against Lance's front.

They lay like that for a while, quiet. Lance let's his eyes drift closed but he keeps himself aware of any changes in Keith, specifically his breathing or temperature. (Keith got incredibly warm when he was asleep.) After a bit of cuddling Lance is able to hear Keith start sniffling again. Lance just starts rubbing and squeezing at various points of his body, sometimes humming if Keith let a whimper escape on accident. He must be processing what happened on the mission. Three months is a long time and a lot of work.

Lance gently cups the injury on Keith's arm.

He wonders if it was a laser wound, or a sword. Debris? He holds Keith impossibly closer. Lance desperately wants to keep him safe. His sleepy expression wrinkles into one of subtle anguish. At least he's safe now.

When Keith starts shaking again Lance starts murmuring into Keith's neck and giving him gentle kisses.

_"You're safe, baby."_

_"I've got you."_

_"You're strong. You're loved. You're beautiful. So beautiful."_

"I love you."

Keith doesn't say anything to his reassurances and praise. But he gasps out an 'I love you too.' His voice is hoarse, breaking and it's the most perfect thing Lance has ever heard. Tears spring to Lance's eyes and he buries his face against Keith's back. Lance had spent three long months without this. Without the timbre of Keith's voice, his light touch. Without his scent, his tall stature and secure arms. Without his dark fond eyes and soft lips. Without his laugh and doting affection, Lance has gone too long without his hand in his and his warm, solid body in their bed.

The dam breaks and Keith shuffles, turning around to face Lance and tuck himself under Lance's chin. Sword wielding fingers grab at Lance's shirt and claw at his back. Lance welcomes him closer and basks in the felicity.

"I love you so much, I missed you, I missed you, Lance," Keith's voice shakes, cracks sweetly around his lover's name. all Lance is capable of is squeezing him tighter, like he can mold their bodies into one and he won't ever have to feel that lostness ever again.

"I missed you too, hun." Lance's voice smitten, hushed and tender. "It's okay, it's okay now, shh, honey. I love you too."

Keith shudders and chokes out a sob, wet against Lance's neck. Lance murmurs his sympathy and rubs his back through it all. And this time, when Keith calms, his breathing is more even and his body is a pleasant warmth against Lance's heart instead of a grieving inferno.

°☆•.*☆•°.*°☆•.*☆•°.*

Come morning Keith's still quiet and withdrawn. But, he looks as well rested as he could be, and fresh after a long shower.

And some more cuddles from Lance.

He also looks happy at breakfast when their friends welcome him back and he's pulled in for hugs.

He melts into Shiro's broad chest and nods when he's asked if he wanted to talk later. Shiro grins boyishly when Keith mumbles 'Thanks, Takashi.' The black paladin ruffles his hair and simply says 'It's good to have you back.'

Keith chuckles and pats Hunk's back when the boys bear hug lifts him off his feet, and ends up dropping his head on the bigger boys' shoulder. Hunk wont stop crying tears of joy, and throughout the morning keeps handing over plates of new dishes he wanted Keith to try.

Pidge practically throws herself at Keith when she gets the chance. Head of unruly blonde hair tickling Keith's nose when he ducks down to hug her back. Her glasses dig into his chest but he doesn't mind. He rubs her back and has to guide her to a chair at the table and sit next to her because she won't let go of his jackets' sleeve.

His hug with Coran and Allura is more brief but it's only because Hunk kept roping them into trying new earth-based dishes and well… Coran is very spastic, and he gives Keith one good squeeze and a big pat on the back and is gone before Keith can feel the sting between his shoulder blades. Allura's hug is gentle and dainty and her hair smells good. But, Keith has to pull away because the mice started squeaking in his ears from within the depths of her divine curls.

Lance watches fondly and offers big smiles and pops jokes and it's so _nice_. He's there when Keith needs him and he's quick to smooth any anxiety that may arise to the best of his abilities.

It's a good celebration, a welcome home. And after, the good mood carries on throughout the day.

But, there's still a war going on, traumas and worries to face. Things to deal with as paladins and under cover protectors of the universe. More time they're going to have to spend time apart.

Keith gets scared sometimes. Sad, upset, he has breakdowns, and that's okay. It's human. It's okay to not feel okay, and he's coming to understand that better.

So, when Lance asks him if he wants space he nods meekly and Lance listens and understands. He respects his boundaries and Keith falls deeper in love.

"I'll be in the lounge with Hunk and Pidge if you need me, okay, angel? If you need anything at all." Lance's face is serious, eyes focused solely on Keith. He gently holds Keith's hand and traces the bumps of his knuckles with his thumb. He squeezes, lips quirking in a fond smile, "Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Lance." Keith murmurs, eyes glancing away under the attention. He manages a small closed lip smile before meeting dark blue. His expression softens, and he squeezes Lance's hand back. And even dares to bring the palm up for a light kiss. Lance's grin turns gooey and Keith laughs softly.

"Anytime, sweetheart. I'll see you in a bit."

Their fingers loosen and fall apart, and Lance lifts his digits into a dorky wave.

Keith returns it, and he knows he'll feel better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls feel free to leave a comment I'd love to hear your thoughts! It can be as simple as an emoticon or keysmash! Thank you so much for reading I hope you find good fics to read after this one :)


End file.
